Love leads to, violence?
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Tomoya starts feeling aggressive after one of the many Kendo classes he had. Could the happy blonde be responsible?


-1Hey everyone! I hope you'll like this little fic I made. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Bamboo Blade.

Love leads to…? Violence?

Toyama sat in front of the principal. Once more he had been called here because of his temper. The principal glared at him from behind his glasses. "Toyama-kun, I want an honest answer for what I'm going to ask you." he said. Toyama frowned.

Toyama looked up at the sky. It was orange-coloured because of the setting sun. 'When was it that this rage began welling up in me?' he wondered. His eyes darted off to the dojo on his right. 'True.' he thought while sighing.

_1 year earlier._

_He had never glanced at her, seeing she was one of Sayako's best friends, she must be just as annoying. But then one time, there were only them two at the dojo. Saya had disappeared because of a cockroach and their senpai had exams to worry about. Kojirou-sensei grumbled as he heard the room fill with the sound of crickets.  
"Perhaps we shouldn't have club-activities today." he mumbled.  
"No sensei!!!" she had yelled, making both himself and the sensei look up. The blonde haired girl stepped up.  
"We must do our best! Both for ourselves and our senpai!"  
"Are you sure it's not because of your weird obsession with sweat?" the sensei asked.  
Toyama raised his eyebrows.  
"Well okay." the sensei gave in. "Let's do our strikes."_

_After half an hour they started sparring. Toyama saw her intense stare through his and her mask and felt strangely pleasant shivers run up and down his spine. It was no fear, that was something he would've recognised. But this…no he didn't know what it was. What was the electricity that hung into the air. Every hit of her shinai against his, made him wonder whether or not he should attack her too. She felt his hesitation and wondered why he'd hesitate. She had barely been able to stop her suddenly quickly beating heart with the first move she'd made. He gritted his teeth. He hated it when someone couldn't make up his or her mind, and now it was him who had trouble making a decision. How could she make him this mad? Why couldn't he just attack her like he did with everyone else?_

_That night he laid in bed, getting irritated because he couldn't find an answer to his question. Anger began rising up in him that night. Every time he saw her, he felt more and more irritated. She was far too cute, far too kind. He gritted his teeth. It innerved him how confused he was getting. "I hate this!" he yelled and fiercely attacked his sparring partner who fell onto the ground.  
"Toyama!" kojirou-sensei yelled.  
Toyama clenched his fists. He hated it when people yelled at him. "I'm going home." he mumbled before walking towards the changing room._

After that, he started 'missing' classes more and more. Every meeting of eyes brought him more confusion and every note of her voice made a shiver come down his spine. The closely watching sensei didn't help much either. He often asked if something was wrong. (the sensei's dense too.) Every time he saw blonde locks his stomach acted strange and he would turn around annoyed, thinking he was going crazy because of her…Kirino Chiba.

His feet suddenly brought him to the dojo. Upon instinct he opened the sliding doors. The people, currently sparring, stopped and looked up at him.  
"Onii-san?" Shinobu asked, surprised to see her brother in the dojo.  
He looked at her, and suddenly didn't know what to do.  
"Do you want to try once more?" he heard the feared voice speak up.  
He turned to look at her and his heart made a jump, ticking him off even more.  
"No, I'm here to see my sister." he lied.  
"I see." she replied. He couldn't stand the disappointed look on her face so he outstretched his hand. She looked up, smiled and put her shinai in his hand.  
"Shinobu, can I borrow my former equipment?"  
"That's hers." Kojiro-sensei said with a smile. "Yours is still in the dressing room."

Somehow, being able to swing the shinai around once more made him feel relieved. It was a fact that he and Iwasa had never really liked kendo, but somehow it did calm him down. He found it was easy not to think too much when he was busy with mind and body. Somehow, her smiling face had calmed him down the slightest bit.

It ended as swiftly as it had started.  
"That's it for today!" Kojiro-sensei yelled and the room became deserted. "Toyama-kun?" Kojiro said.  
"I'm going to stay a bit longer." he said continuing with his strikes. Kojiro smiled. "Okay."  
"I'm going home nii-san." Shinobu said.  
"Un." he replied not even bothering to look.

How much time passed, he didn't know. The sound of the shinai in his hands calmed him down. He stopped for a moment. He felt a single drop of sweat run down his cheek.  
"Here."  
He looked down at Kirino, who offered him a towel. She held his lower arm. Without thinking he pushed her away. She stared at him with wide eyes. He could see disappointment in her eyes. It infuriated him. Suddenly he walked forward, pushing her against the wall. She stared at him with wide eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing he had pushed his lips on hers. He pulled back, head bent down.  
"Damn it Kirino, what have you done to me?" he mumbled.  
"Hah?" she brought out.  
"Every time I see you, I don't know what happens to me. I feel weird, which makes me feel irritated. I become aggressive and I don't know how I can stop it."  
"Is that…my fault?" she asked, feeling guilty all of a sudden.  
"Don't…!!!" he calmed down. "Don't feel bad, it makes me feel angry at myself."  
A light bulb went up inside Kirino's head and she smiled softly.  
"Toyama-kun…are you telling me you love me?"  
His eyes widened in horror. "Huh?!" he brought out while looking at her. He calmed down almost immediately as if a weight had just been lifted off him. Now it all made sense. Why he had all these feelings. He blushed.  
"Apparently."  
He felt her hands on his cheeks. His eyes widened as she brought his face closer to hers, lightly pushing her lips onto his. Before he knew it, his eyes had closed and he pushed himself closer to her. Her arms slipped around his neck while he intensified the kiss he had so desperately wanted. They slowly parted.  
He didn't know what to say. He had just kissed her! She pushed herself against him equally hard as he pushed himself against her. He knew he was pressing her against the wall, but she didn't seem to mind.  
"I love you Toyama-kun." she mumbled against his chest.  
"Ah, me too." he replied as he hugged her. He knew he would never have a problem with his temper ever again.

Voila! This was my first Bamboo Blade story ever! I hope you liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
